1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel intermediates for producing oxazolidinedione derivatives of a formula (13): ##STR2## where X represents a halogen atom; R.sup.2 represents a cycloalkyl group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, or an alkynyl group having from 3 to 5 carbon atoms, the cycloalkyl group being either substituted or unsubstituted; and Z represents a methyl group, or an ethyl group; the derivatives being used as an active ingredient for herbicides; as well as to methods of preparing them.
More precisely, the present invention relates to diphenylcarbonate derivatives of a formula (11): ##STR3## where X represents a halogen atom; R.sup.3 represents a nitro group, an amino group, an isocyanato group, or R.sup.1 OCONH; and R.sup.1 in R.sup.1 OCONH represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, or a phenyl group, the alkyl group being either substituted or unsubstituted; and phenylcarbamate derivatives of a formula (12): ##STR4## where X represents a halogen atom; R.sup.1' represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, a phenyl group, or a benzyl group; R.sup.4 represents a hydrogen atom, a cycloalkyl group having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms, or an alkynyl group having from 3 to 5 carbon atoms, the cycloalkyl group being either substituted or unsubstituted; as well as to methods of preparing them.